<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender sky by liliesinthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352287">Lavender sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinthesky/pseuds/liliesinthesky'>liliesinthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Other, Self-Insert, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinthesky/pseuds/liliesinthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Week 2020<br/>-Prompt 4: Love letters/Love at first sight.</p><p>Oikawa wonders if spending all his time in volleyball is what's right.<br/>He meets someone who makes it all fit right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oikawa Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa has hated this past week. The rain had not seized to come down, puddles of grimy water had soaked his shoes and uniform pants for the past days. The air conditioning in the gym was still placed on low, despite the team's constant whining, they had little to no say on those matters. The late summer heat and rain persisted, and the team was promised cooler days, clearer skies soon with the arrival of autumn. </p><p>But that didn't matter in the current time to Oikawa, all he could feel was the penetrating, heavy humidity that clung to him. The sweat constantly dripping from his brows, distracting his serves, his sets. He finally let the ball drop, going to sit by the bench where his bag and water bottle were hastily thrown earlier. </p><p>"Hey, Oikawa mind If I ask for a favor?" </p><p>Making sure he let out the tense sigh he had been holding back, he wiped his face and faced Watari.</p><p>"Hey Watachi, what is it you need in the middle of practice?" </p><p>"Ahh, well. I need to go run an errand for coach Irihata, it shouldn't take long but one of my classmates was supposed to drop off some work. I figured she would ask for me or the captain. Sorry for..." </p><p>Oh but this is what he needed. An excuse to sit by the entrance of the gym, where it was quieter, cooler for just some minutes. </p><p>"Take your time, I got you Watachi!" </p><hr/><p>It did feel nice. His past days off practice and classes had been spent with Takeru. Soon his mind wandered off to the words of his ex, who had angrily exclaimed that he had a volleyball for a brain. Was it that bad, focusing on your passions, your hard work? The thoughts bitterly ran through his head but were finally distracted by a voice that could only be described as pure serenity to him.</p><p>She looked like the very embodiment of it too, he thought to himself. Her eyes were still looking down at her phone, reading off what he guessed was directions, but he could see their downturned shape, deep coffee-brown color. Long ashy-brown hair loosely braided, her posture relaxed, arms clutching a folder. Even the uniform fit her exquisitely, only adding to the vibe she gave off. The pale lavender blouse didn't cling to her tightly, it molded to her frame, down to the khaki patterned skirts that girls always complained about being tacky. </p><p>"I'm sorry, are you ok? I was asking for Watari Shinji?" </p><p>Oikawa opened his mouth to respond, but she looks ups and freezes up in place. Her small brown eyes widen, her mouth opens softly letting out a gasp. Oikawa is only brought back to reality by the force of a volleyball hitting the wall a couple of feet away from him. </p><p>"Watari... oh he said a classmate would drop off something". </p><p>"I... uh yes. I just need to thank him and return these". </p><p>"He's running an errand for our coach, I'm Oikawa Tōru, captain of the team". </p><p>He bowed, his heart hammering in his chest. He had only felt this nervous since his first high school match. </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt practice, I was aware the school has a promising team, I hate to distract you.." </p><p>Her voice contrasted Oikawa's, who was nervous and could barely standstill. Her mellow voice felt as if it was bringing him down in an enchantment, he wanted to stand closer to her, to have her hands be around his and not those folders. </p><p>"No, you're not distracting. I'm unsure when he'll be back, but he entrusted me with the work of waiting for you. You can be sure I'll pass it back to him."</p><p>"Thank you, Oikawa. I should allow you to presume practice, it's getting quite late". </p><p>She unfolded her arms and handed the folders him, he tensed his hands to hide the nervous shakiness he felt, and as he did he brushed his fingers tips against her palm. </p><p>What felt like shocks ran up his arm and spread throughout his body. It wasn't painful, but he heard her yelp, and against his will, he moved his hand away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I think I shocked you".</p><p>"Yeah I guess, but please do let Watari know I said thank you. And thank you again, I'll be sure to be present when the school holds a game. I'll see you around Oikawa..."</p><p>"Wait, how rude of me to not even ask your name". </p><p>Her eyes settle back on his, and Oikawa realized those eyes were now his favorite. </p><p>"No that's on me, I'm (Y/N)".</p><p>But Oikawa wasn't thinking of passing along the thank you anymore, he could only hear her voice echoing in his mind.</p><hr/><p>He walked her home the following day, even if he had to leave practice early. The sky still had dark clouds scattered throughout, but the sun had shined this day. The wispy clouds captured the rays as the sun began to set, and it painted the sky into brilliant shades of red and purple. Oikawa listened to her to speak as they walked at her pace. A transfer student from up north, all he could imagine at that moment was her in a backdrop of mountains, lush green scenery, misty evenings. When they reached her street and she thanked him, his arms ached to hold her. Her eyes held his in silence, her eyes felt like they were searching for something as if they were slightly confused. But Oikawa already knew all he needed to.</p><p>One afternoon turned to two, then three. Twice a week he walked her home, they spoke of everything and nothing, her adjusting to Miyagi, him of the team and his dreams. By the time he finally embraced her the wind was cool against her skin, making her cheeks flushed, their embrace warmer. </p><p>Now Oikawa clutched a pearly white envelope to his side, he knew he needed to be quick before the rest of the second years left their last class and wondered what he did by the lockers. He walked by the empty halls quickly and he dropped the letter at the designated locker and quickly left.</p><hr/><p>                        <em>             Beloved ,</em></p><p>
  <em>                   I cherish every waking moment of us walking together, of your peaceful presence, of your leveled advice, your quiet hums, the laughter that still echoes in my mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                  I'm sure it's noticeable, how at peace I am when I get to be by your side, those serene 20 minutes are my personal heaven when the rest of my life is always hectic. I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                 want to be that to you too, to make you smile at all moments and keep you safe, I want to be able to hold you close as I did some days ago. I realize this may be odd,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                but I couldn't wait until next week to say this, and neither could I just text you this. You've brought into my life something I didn't know I needed, and it's not something</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               I take lightly. I refuse to be selfish to you, I refuse to take without giving. Will you be mine? Will you let me continue to walk you home, to finally hold your waist and bring  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>              you close to me as the sky above us grows bitter and colder? To finally call you my girlfriend, to give you the title that my heart has been locked into calling you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             Can I take you out to the park I've mentioned before? Where you can see the base of the mountains, and I can properly treat you as you should?  Even if you decline, I hope</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             my blunt honesty doesn't turn you away from me, I will respect any of your wishes. My heart is yours, and all it wants to do is to be the reason you smile up to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                    Anxiously waiting for your response, Tōru. </em>
</p><hr/><p>He didn't have to wait long for a response.  The practice that evening had not dragged on but had tired him completely, and the thought of his 5 am alarm made him feel heavier. But as he waved to his teammates, the flashing light of two texts catches his eye. He opens the messages and quickly runs pasts his team, out into the darkening evening. </p><p>"You shouldn't have waited, have you been out here long? Is everything ok?"</p><p>"I stayed in the library, I needed extra time studying anyway. But I had to wait for you today". </p><p>"You did?" The memory of dropping off the letter made him anxious. Was she upset? Was she going to tell him to not walk her home anymore, no not search for her in the afternoons?...</p><p>"I stayed late so I figured I'd wait for you, so you can walk me home. It gets darker and colder sooner now, and I don't want to walk alone". </p><p>Oikawa felt the tension leave his body when they began walking together, her head finding his shoulder, his jacket already over her frame. It was a quiet walk, both of them admiring the changing colors of the trees they passed. She shyly passed his jacket back to him, but he placed it on her shoulder once again as they arrived at the front of her home's gate. She put her hands over his and leaned into his chest, arms quickly enveloping her. </p><p>"To be yours, if this is already wonderful, how will that be?" </p><p>"Everything you want and more, I promise". </p><p>She tried to stand on her tip-toes, but his head levels with hers to meet her lips. Warm and whole, their lips follow a rhythm only audible to them. The lavender tainted sky was almost indigo now, and they continued to melt into each other as the streets darkened away all other matter except the quiet hums. Their lips synching with one another, they fell deeper in love.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had alot of fun writing this piece, I tried to make it flow evenly despite the awkward pacing. I tried to imagine what it feels to have love at first sight, but not act on it hastily as if you're scared it'll disrupt it away. </p><p>Happy birthday to the great king!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>